Five Nights at Rough Riders elementary 3
Five Nights at Rough Riders Elementary 3 better known as FNARRE3 or OWARRE (One week at Rough Riders Elementary by game fans) the game as released in 23/08/2015. Teasers Teasers is confirmed. Plot (Plot has revealed) You're a cop, you should investigate a factory in Aberdale to analyze all you should need five nights, but should take care of the animatronics stored in the factory, they are very dangerous! Animatronics * Nightmare Clarence * Nightmare Jeff * Nightmare Sumo * Nightmare PlushClarences (All together turns into Nightmare Clarence) * Nightmare Percy * Nightmare Chelsea * Ecneralc (Night 5) * FFej (Night 5) * Omus (Night 5) * Shadow Connor (Hallucination) * Shadow Thomas (Hallucination) * Nightmare Victor * Nightmare Nights Night 1 The evening begins in a destroyed room of the factory, but have some mechanisms that work there, you should protect yourself with such arrangements after learning that his boss said by phone that has robots cursed at the factory, only Nightmare Clarence, Nightmare Jeff and Nightmare Sumo become are active in this night. Night 2 On the second night the player must be more careful, because should now check the ventilation Nightmare where Percy is the waiting, should enable lasers in ventilation until Percy out from there. Night 3 On night three Nightmare Chelsea and Nightmare Victor are active, you must act carefully on this night, look your back to see if Chelsea is there along with Nightmare PlushClarences, and look at the door because of Nightmare Victor. Night 4 Nothing changes that night, less difficulty, the player should exercise extreme caution and care for all Nightmare animatronics (Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Chelsea, Victor and Percy). Night 5 On the night five mysteriously all previous Nightmare animatronics are not active, but Ecneralc, FFej and omus appear very active to kill the player. Note: After winning the night five the player receives the first star in the menu. Night 6 The sixth night is very difficult, but not impossible, all Nightmare animatronics are incredibly active, the first nightmares appear until 4:00 AM, after that time Ecneralc, FFej and omus appear very active. Note: If you win this night you won the second star on menu. Nightmare Tonight all animatronics are active as the night before, but from 1:00 AM all disappear and appears a very similiar black figure Clarence, only it is dark and has a much more frightening appearance than others Nightmare animatronics, heIt is incredibly active and acts like everyone else, appears in the doorway, in the closet and behind you. Note: If you win this night you won the three star on menu. Phone calls 'Night 1: '''Hello recruit, shhhh, sorry noise, finally, thank you to collaborate with Aberdale police, sorry only send you on this mission, but we need evidence to closing a goddamn manufactures, uuhh, I will terrorize you with a story, that manufactures are with animatronics cursed, uuhh, this used to be a warehouse ... I do not know what happened right, is manufactures are abandoned for more than five years, but we will demolish after this investigation was the Buckey 'O' neill that has built it, not I know because I do not like that guy, anyway be careful with these "creatures" will loose, good luck and good night! '''Night 2: '''Hello recruit, how good you are well, I was worried, you did not call me yesterday, but sorry not to send anyone with you, is that we are busy catching a criminal who round in Aberdale, you need to be more careful from now , this fan looks suspicious, I'm glad that this system has lazers! I'm happy with it, good night! '''Night 3: '''Hello recruit, I have good news, we took that crook and we are happy, then tomorrow's day we returned to the factory, it is long even! Tomorrow you do not need to come day after all you stand there all night and really scary ... We find two creatures yesterday, a crazy man said he saw messages written in red ink near that manufactures, we are doubting him, but can be indeed, whatever, Good night! '''Night 4: '''Hello recruit, I realized that you were nervous today, do not worry, just look back and think about the good things that can happen, we find a treasure we find diamonds bars in the factory, perhaps the government was hiding all this at the factory, shame do not earn a percentage, we would be millionaires, but to do what? Good night! '''Night 5: '''Hello recruit, we are all happy to know that the Buckey 'o' Neill had words to describe us the factory, was only one type of old manufactures the Rough riders, falls between us I do not like it one bit that guy, anyway I hope we can close it this week, continue investigating today, you may find something more, good night! '''Night 6: '''What? I can not believe you did that! What the hell are you doing there? If you found something had to warn us!He became obsessed with this place? We will close the factory tomorrow... i recommend you get out of there now ... '''Nightmare: '''Oh ... Are you here again? I will find you, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Humans * James (You) * Police chief (Phone guy) * Buckey 'o' Neill (Mentioned) Extra The extra is a kind of special options on the menu after winning the night 6, extra shows making off of nightmares animatronics, Nightmare and shows info about the Nightmare animatronics. Making of You know what is ... * Making off nightmare animatronics * Making off Nightmare Nightmare Nightmare is a special night where you have to protect yourself from "Nightmare" (More info above). Infotronics Shows a text talking about the animatronics Nightmare and a picture of them. Jumpscares You have the option to show all jumpscares of nightmare animatronics, less the Nightmare (Since he has a KILLSCREEN). 20/20/20/20 (Night 8) Eight night is also a special night, to access it you need to stay in the extra 15 seconds without doing anything at all (this includes: Do not move the mouse and do not press any key), after doing this, you will see "20/20 / 20/20 "on top of the night called Nightmare on the night eight ALL nightmare animatronics are active (seriously its ALL!), tonight is extremely difficult! Hallucinations * If you stand still and do nothing in the night 6 to 1:00 AM without being killed, the Shadow Connor will appear in the room and look for the player crying. * The brothers Bill and Bull may appear crying for a fraction of milliseconds in the game over screen, it rarely happen. * Nightmare is probably a hallucination of player ... * behind you may see the head of Nightmare at night "Nightmare" and the night five, the head of Ecneralc appear behind you too ... Do not know why. * Shadow thomas may appear if you close and open and close the door again and sometimes after appearing in the office, the game restarts mysteriously. Easter eggs * If you click the Nightmare clarence nose in extra menu appears a Nightmare clarence angry image saying "Do not touch my nose!" * You can find a poster of chad in the office if you type the words on the keyboard: "usetheforcechad" that separating says "Use the force chad." * The cheat called "rainbowfactory" is based on the creepypasta of Rainbow factory. More info coming soon... Cheats New cheats were added in FNARRE 3, and it was confirmed that in FNARRE 4 will be present, you receive the cheats list after completing the night 20/20/20/20, that is as a valuable reward! Now show the cheats list below (false spoiler). * "Clarencekillme" makes Nightmare clarence become overactive. * "Chickenburger" makes Nightmare sumo become overactive. * "KILLSCREEN" makes the player's vision is to be completed by killscreen of Nightmare. * "You'retooslow" causes the FPS of game becomes fast. * "Jumpscaresaregonetoday" causes the player is not dead by any animatronic (Except Nightmare). * "It'sfriday" causes the clock strikes at 6:00 rapidly and touch the song "Friday". * "Biteme" makes Nightmare chelsea give a scare in you. * "rainbowfactory" makes the factory is full of rainbow and with posters of ponies. * "Showmethenightmare" to summon Nightmare. * "Baconpancakes" makes all animatronics look like Jake, the dog of Adventure Time. * "getoutnightmare" causes Nightmare disappear (only works at Nightmare night). * You can find a poster of chad in the office if you type the words on the keyboard: "usetheforcechad" that separating says "Use the force chad." * "luckyclarence" it causes Clarence to be the only one active. * "15.5.8" makes Nightmare clarence be active for 15%, 5% by Jeff Nightmare and Nightmare Sumo by 8%. Sequel A continuation was confirmed, but it is unknown what will be expected to FNARRE 4 was released. Trivia * The third game was the least had teasers, since the latter had several teasers and the first had no teasers. * There are many theories that Nightmare is not a hallucination, but this is still a bit unlikely. * This was the first fan FNAF game of Clarence who had "nightmare animatronics". * It is not known if the FNARRE 4 is the latest game in the series (possibly). * In the game files, the Nightmare files is called "Nightmare ...". * No one knows who created the animatronics Ecneralc, FFej and omus. '- '''Entering the matter, they are the ones that are not animatronics Nightmare type. * The cheat "15.5.8" was the code that had on every teaser FNARRE 3. Category:Video Games Category:FNARRE